Woodbury SYOC
by W0LV3SN0TFAR
Summary: The governor never ran Woodbury. A group of ocs ran Woodbury and they were evil. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello my name is W0LV3SN0TFAR and i am a huge walking dead fan. My first official story will be a SYOC story.

This story will involve the official group and oc characters. This story is set around Woodbury and will involve new people living in Woodbury. Every OC character will be a bad guy and will live in Woodbury.

There is no Governor, No Martinez or Shumpert. This follows a group of ocs who are in control of Woodbury. They didn`t kill the governor or anyone they got there first. Story will start at the beginning of the apocalypse and it shows the group forming and making Woodbury.

Heres the form:

Name:

Age:

Weapons(Max of 4):

Gender:

Skin tone:

Description:

Personality(Remember there bad guys):

Background:

Family history:

Any other information:

Now just because i said the governor and his friends aren`t in Woodbury doesn`t mean they won`t turn up or join Woodbury along the way.

Here is mine and my brothers ocs:

Name: Wolf. (Everyone calls him that.)

Age: 20

Weapons: Metal baseball bat, Glock 17, Hunting knife.

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Caucasian.

Description: He has gray eyes and long black hair. He has a tattoo of a Wolf on his left arm. He wears a black shirt and some blue jeans. He has gray and black nike wears a gray trench coat in the winter and a gray leather jacket to hide his glock. Wolf is very fast and can kill anything at a moments notice.

Personality: He is aggressive and mean to outsiders who he doesn`t know. When the apocalypse happened he immediately became at home because of his ability to kill before the apocalypse. When he enters a room everyone normally goes silent to show him respect.

Background: Before the apocalypse he killed 30 guys just because they made fun of the name Wolf. He doesn`t have any family left as they all died when he was 18. He owned his own survival store just to prepare him for this world.

Family history: Mother-Deceased, Father-Deceased, Younger brother-Deceased. They all died in a house fire and he turned cold because of it.

Any other information: No.

This is my oc.

Name: Ryan Jones.

Age: 25

Weapons: Crowbar, AK47.

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Tanned but originally white.

Description: He has green eyes and he has short brown hair. He has an orange and white shirt with the word `Dangerous` in the middle. He has black skinny jeans. He has black and gold adidas trainers. Ryan also has a blue leather jacket. He`s a brawler who can knock out someone with a couple of punches.

Personality: He`s a very mean guy but he`s very loyal to his friends. When the apocalypse happened he immediately knew they were zombies and he attacked and killed them with no hesitation.

Background: Before the apocalypse he was a boxer who was the heavyweight champion at one point. His family supported him and he became very well known because of how he could fight.

Family history: Mother-Deceased, Father-Unknown, Older brother-Deceased, Died of a heart attack 1 month before the apocalypse happened.

Any other information:No.

I can`t wait to read about your evil ocs.

A/N Hope you liked it. Send in your ocs through Pm or review. You guys can just call me Wolf. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2 Every character being used

A/N Sup guys this is Wolf. Here`s the list of ocs i`ve recieved for this story.

Name: Ryan Anderson. Nicknamed Hawk

Age: 24

Weapons: Machette(which he always keeps on his person via the metal sheath he had on his back. 2 9mm Beretta handguns and sniper rifle.

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Slightly tanned, but originally white.

Description: Blue-green eyes. Short brown hair with a 5:00 shadow. Wears red strap on goggles over his head, a dark blue shirt with a dark red vest, blue jeans, all black everlast shoes. On his back is a tattoo of devil wings, which cover his entire back and he also has many scars on both his torso and back.

Personality: He's a very opinionated guy and isn't afraid to speak his mind about something. He also has trust issues, but if you can gain his trust, you've got a loyal friend for life. Betray him and he will walk through Satan himself to kill you.

Background: After graduating high school, Ryan joined the US army, following in the footsteps of his father, who fought in Desert Storm. 6 months after he joined, he was captured by an Iraqi gorilla force and tortured for information about his men, but he wouldn't give in of the mindset that eventually they would kill him, so why not go out with your dignity. He was rescued 2 months after his capture, but was never the same. After he got back to the states, he got his devil wings tattoo under the mindset that the devil had turned him into one of his assassins in Iraq and the torture he went through was the initiation.

Family: Mother-Deceased. Father-Deceased. Only child.

This is nWoreviewer`s oc.

Name: Brandon Elvidge.

Age: 15

Weapons: 12 gauge shotgun, Baseball bat.

Gender: Male.

Skin tone: White.

Description: He has long black hair in a mohawk and he has piercing blue eyes. He has both his ears pierced twice and he has a tattoo on his right arm of a snake running down it. He has a scar on his left shoulder. He wears a black shirt and black jeans. He has white and gold trainers.

Personality: Hes an aggressive male who knows how to take apart a man or walker. He is brutal when it comes to taking out walkers. He blames everything on the walkers.

Background: He lived in a small town in Georgia. He lived with his mother and they both were mean because thats how they were brought up. He`ll get in fights at school and he never had any friends. When the apocalypse happened he was himself because he was a loner before.

Family history: Mother-Deceased. She was ripped apart in front of him and it drove Brandon mad.

Any other information: No.

This is Brandon547`s oc.

Name: Skyler Leon

Age: 21

Weapons: Pistol, dagger, and machete

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Tan

Description: Short blonde hair, green eyes. 5'0 and 93 pounds. Has a belt on her for her weapons.

Personality: Positives: Ambitious, assertive, energetic, sarcastic, likeable at times.. Negatives: Arrogant, cocky, manipulative, cruel to a degree, dishonest.

Background: Had a relatively normal life until she was 16. She got drunk and pregnant at a party. She ran away because she didn't want to tell her parents. She miscarried though. She lived as a homeless person until the apocalypse. She used some of her skills and street smarts to survive. She eventually stumbled up upon Woodbury.

Family history: Her family is unknown. She hasn't talked to them since she was 16. They are likely dead.

Any other information: Quotes: "Oh I think you would love prison. You can kiss as many boys as you want"(to a male Woodbury citizen) "You good sir, can shut up"

Name: Buck Harris

Age: 23

Weapons(Max of 4): hunting knife, Rifle, twin axes.

Gender: male

Skin tone: olive tan

Description: dark short hair, green eyes, scruffy stuble on jaw, broad shoulders, leather jacket (well worn out) dark jeans, combat boots, wears ave shades and smokes cigarettes.

Personality(Remember there bad guys): he is a ruthless killer, doesnt talk much but when he does its always something important, toughest sonofabitch, dark and evil, clever and creative when it comes to killing, unapolagetic, merciless killing machine.

Background: born and raised in the state of mississippi, california, mother had a drinking problem and never knew his father, he ran away from home at the age of 18 afyer a heated argument with his mom. Went out and committed some crime (shoplifting,murder etc) went crazy for a while until met some people who were just as crazy as him, they became his friends until the outbreak when everyone he knew died in front of his eyes.

Family history: mother was born in georgia, father was born in california, they met at a carnival, got married 2 years later and had 3 kids, 1 of which was buck, the other 2 were his younger brother amd younger sister, ue doesnt know if they are still alive or dead. They were 10 and 14 when he left.

Any other information: buck does not like to talk about his past so if people asked he would shut them down.

Skyler Leon was sent by a guest. Buck was sent by Bamf21.

Name: Luca Castellano

Age: 30

Weapons(Max of 4): Hunting Rifle, Switchblade, Metal Pipe.

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Olive

Description: Luca is what some would call "pretty" though such praise is beyond her care. A tall woman standing at 5'8", over slender (the drawback of the apocalypse diet) with an olive skintone and strikingly sharp and angular features. Her eyes are wide, shiny hazel. Her hair falls in untamed black curls down to her back, though she usually keeps it toed up into a strict ponytail. She resembles her mother more so than her father. Though she did inherit his lanky arms and legs.

Personality(Remember there bad guys): Sociopathic tendencies wrapped up in a bundle of sarcastic joy. Luca is one of the worst (and best) people to be friends with in an apocalypse. Worst because she could care less about you, and best because she does what has to be done without hesitation or pesky morality getting in the way. Sure, she has her soft sides but in the end her biting words and perpetual anger is all you will remember of her.

Her status as a "medic" is probably the biggest joke of all when it comes to her personality. Sure she knows how to fix people up, get them back on their feet, but you sure as hell better not expect any bedside manner or sugar coated words from her. If she deems you too ill, or too injured she is less likely to waste what little supplies are available. A walking triage tent, and definitley someone you dont want sticking any needles into you.

Background: Grew up in a noisy household, parents fighting all the time, older brother always in jail, and younger brother always sick. She was the middle child, but she never spared a thought towards how ignored she was on a daily basis. No, she spent most of her time quietly studying, pouring over textbooks, the news, or just about anything that could give her new information. She grew up with few friends and those who were her friends were not close with her.

In her teen years she took up boxing to settle some of her pent up anger, though she didnt stick with it into adulthood and instead switched over to running and jogging to keep her mind off of things. She decided on a medical career, mostly because of her younger brother (and also to stop herself from working towards becoming a surgeon. Luca Scalpel A very bad time.) And she to some degree achieved her goal...at least until the dead started roaming the earth a d ruining her plans.

She watched her mom die first, though sad to an extent she saw the futility of grieving. She simply did what had to be done (buried her) and made her best attempt at comforting the rest of her family. Of course not even a week later her father had to go and get bit (so she put a bullet in his head and that was the end of it.) She never found her older brother, he had been doing a stint in county jail at the time of the outbreak. She only had her little brother left.

And he survived for a long time with her, as she was able to monitor him when he was ill, or injured. But eventually the exhaustion got to him, he fell ill, and he did not recover. Imagine her surprise when he came back anyway and she had to put a bullet in his head...not great.

After that she found Woodbury, and offered up her help. Shes been with them ever sincr.

Family History: Her parents were most definitley not meant to be together, her father being a busy engineer and her mother being a self proclaimed artist; but somehow the still wound up with each other. Separated by the ocean for months on end it wasnt until Andreas moved from the dazzling Europran countryside to smoggy America that they finally actualized their relationship. Andreas and Lisa married a short year later, the two set up a home in the city.

Elliot was born first, a rambuncous boy who got into more trouble than neccesary. He spent his teen years making all sorts of trouble and nearly putting their parents in debt from all the hospital bills and fines they had to pay.

Next came Luca, but of course we know her story already.

And then came Matthais. Matthais was the sweet one of the bunch. And even Luca, with her Sociopathic tendencies found herself quite attached and protective over him. He was however sickly, enough so that when push came to shove he simply did not manage to survive.

Any other information: Shes still sore over losing her little brother, often finding herself getting far too attached to younger teens and kids. Almost as if trying to replace her brother when she is most definitley not wanting to actually do that.

This is ThatOneAnon`s oc.

Name: Cassie Hudgins

Age: 20

Weapons(Max of 4): hunting knife, Glock 26 and Kahr pm9

Gender: female

Skin tone: olive

Description: cassie is 5"2 with light brown wavy hair. She has bright green eyes and dimples. She wears a plain white shirt with a brown leather jacket and Brown riding boots

Personality(Remember there bad guys): cassie wasn't technically mean before the apocalypse only after did she start changing she is very sneaky and good at lying. She can also be muliputive and harsh. And she won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head. But she is loyal to the one's she trust

Background: after high school cassie joined the Air force. She really liked and it gave her the chance to get away from her small county but she only git to be in the air force for two years before the apocalypse started. Now she lives her life trying to stay alive

Family history: Father- deceased, Mother- deceased, older brother- deceased ( He was in the Army, she and her brother were really close before he was K.I.A)

Any other information:

This is CountySweetHeart`s oc.

Name: Jackie Smith Age: 18 Weapons(Max of 4): -She has a machete that she found stuck in a tree. After adding some glitter duct tape that she found, it seems like the thing never leaves her side almost.

-A pair of Desert Eagles that she claims doesn't have a back story to them. There's some kind of rumor spreading around that she fought a group of full sized men for those guns and she doesn't plan on letting them go anytime soon.

-She finds an AR-15 in the armory that she barely uses, but everyone knows its hers and to keep their hands off for when she actually needs it. (Raids or when she's just going out.) She mainly uses her pistols and machete for things.

Gender: Female

Skin tone: She's African American, but her skin tone is a really pale brown that doesn't seem to tan easily for some reason.

Description: She's around somewhere in the 5'7 range with light caramel colored skin and straight black hair that reaches her mid back that's held back by a wide strapped neon orange headband. She has dark brown eyes and wears a pair of light grey skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She also has a faded light blue wide strapped tank top underneath a black waist coat jacket. She keeps her machete on her hip and her guns in her black wide belt.

Personality(Remember there bad guys): She knows how to play the people. To get what she wants, she's willing to anything, even if that means defying her superiors. Jackie's very sadistic, often scaring people with her phrases and comments only to brush them off with a smile and a "just kidding!". Anyone thats an enemy to her or her friends/group, she has absolutely no problem putting them down with orders (or not, getting orders just makes it more fun for her). The walkers/roamers/or whatever they call them usually satisfy her..."bloodlust", but she really doesn't have that much malice. She's really passive towards her superiors, often doing what they say, only when it actually has a purpose. Jackie refuses to do anything from anyone she doesn't trust if she doesn't get an explanation of some sort. If she trusts them, she'll follow them to hell and then drag them back if needed.

She's heavily sarcastic and sometimes insulting, making people who don't know her very well angry. She laughs at random times and people mistake her for psychotic during the battles. She isn't scared to throw her two cents in to any discussion, but mainly prefers to stay on the side and listen. She usually sticks around whoever's in charge and has the task of "talking to" whoever they need to question. Kind of like a Merle to the Governor except she's a young girl that people never expect.

Background: She was there with her family when the whole apocalypse started, but her mother and father got overrun by a horde and left her with her older twin brothers (15). While her and her brothers were trying to get to a community they heard about, they were stopped by a group of men. Her brothers tried casually talking to the men to see if they wanted something else other than what they knew they wanted. So, the men gave them an option to trade all of their supplies and their weapons for their sister, and they made the wrong choice.

She was taken from her brothers and to this other community where it was only men, with the save for a few women. What could have happened didn't, and she managed to kill the man with a machete they left by the door (the one she has now). Somehow, she managed to escape the compound and live a couple months by herself because she promised she would live to show her brothers that they made the wrong choice.

Jackie became dull to suffering and pain, and once she even laughed at a person being eating by a walker while they pleaded for her help. She just continued to make her way, stealing half from whoever got in her way and not feeling bad about it once. It's a world of survival of the fittest and she was going to do just that.

Flash forward three years and she recognized two long overdue familiar faces of her twin brothers. Immediately she pulled a gun on them and fired, hitting the younger of the two in the shoulder. She completely resents her brothers, and has for the past year no matter what they try to do. No matter their begging and pleading and how much they try to help her. She won't kill them or let them die though, she wants to show them just how much she can live without them.

Family history: Her mother and father are both dead thanks to a horde of walkers, and she completely resents her brothers to the point where she won't talk to them. There might be some kind of makeup in the future, but I don't see it happening anytime soon.

Any other information: In the winter she tends to wear a navy short trench coat that reaches her knees, and a hat that she found. Jackie in fact, doesn't support her eldest brother's fashion and refuses him every time he brings it up. She also refuses to be alone with Grayson no matter the circumstance.

Name: Dylan Smith

Age: 21

Weapons(Max of 4):

He has a sniper rifle that he found and is the reason his sister was taken. He hates the thing but its what keeps them alive long enough to look for her.

Dylan also has a hunting knife that has served him well. Its pretty decent sized with a camouflage handle, and he just has a plain black P99 pistol that he prefers to use.

Gender: Male

Skin tone: He's lighter than his sister, so it just looks like he has a really good tan.

Description: He's around the 5'9 range with an olive like complexion and black hair that falls flat around his head. Its kind of long and to the top of his ears and kind of swoops to the right. For clothes he wears a pair of black boots with a pair of dark wash jeans, a leather belt and a plain faded brown t-shirt. He usually doesn't like to wear jackets unless its really cold. He keeps his pistol on his hip and his knife in his pocket, and he'll keep his other gun on his back with a strap.

Personality(Remember there bad guys): Out of all of the siblings, he's the one that doesn't seem to be the worse, but don't hand this man a sniper. He's deadly with a sniper or anything with a scope, and he doesn't think twice about what he's shooting at unless its someone he knows. He's a very laid back and almost nonchalant person where everything seems to go his way. He's just as happy go lucky as someone can get in the zombie apocalypse. The only time he actually shows any emotion when he actually cares is when he's fussing about Jackie and what she's doing. He's more of a father figure to her than the other one and he has no problem admitting it to people when they tease him about it. When all's done and they actually have some kind of downtime he's constantly trailing after his sister like a lost puppy,

Background: His is pretty much the same as Jackie's up until the point where they left her for the supplies. (He was 18)

He tried to keep a straight face while they drove off with her, and he managed to do that for a couple of minutes, but when they crossed the hill in the other direction, he broke down with Grayson. He couldn't believe that he just gave away his younger sister for the opportunity to live longer when she trusted both of them with her life. Him and Grayson tried to go after the car and everything that led to it, but once it started raining it was almost a lost cause. Dylan stopped Grayson from killing himself plenty of times because of the guilt he felt for what he did.

They carried on like this for two years, in the hopes that their younger sister was alive and that she wasn't damaged beyond repair. He truly wouldn't know what to do if they managed to find her and she wasn't who she was before.

When they found the town of Woodbury (20), the first thing he got when he walked through the front door was a bullet to the shoulder, a gun pointed at his head and the teary face of his little sister. He's been trying for the past year to see how he can gain her trust back and so far it ist isn't working out so well.

Family history: His parents are Jackie's parents, and they suffered the same fate. He's trying with all his heart to gain any sort of recognition from Jackie, but isn't working in the slightest.

Any other information: He does not in fact know about Grayson and the other things that he's done, but I think It' d be time for some kind of confession to happen.

Name: Grayson Smith

Age: 21 (older by like two minutes)

Weapons(Max of 4):

He has a Bowie knife, a silver 9x19mm Parabellum, and a Ak-47

Gender: Male

Skin tone: He's a paler version of Dylan.

Description: He looks almost like a spitting image of Dylan, except he's taller, reaching about 5'11, and his hair's longer and reaches the nape of his neck. For clothes he wears a pair of black jeans with a belt, a pair of dark brown boots,and a faded thin maroon long sleeve shirt.

Personality(Remember there bad guys): Obsessive. Once that Grayson found Jackie he has no intention of letting her out of his sight in the fear that something might happen to her again. He's always asking her "Are you ok?" Or "Do you need me to do anything?" and following her around to which she responds with either "I'm fine." Or "I do need you to leave me alone". And while other people might find this "cute sibling love", Jackie gives then a death glare. Along with possessive, he's extremely protective of her (even though she doesn't really require it) and will challenge anyone who tries to oppose/ threaten her. When his sister isn't around, he's jittery and nervous.

His little obsession has grown into something more than protectiveness. He was arguing with her one night in her room and he just up and kissed her for no reason. He knows it was wrong, and that he should feel wrong about it, but he does't for some reason. He tried to play it off as an accident and be with some other woman (who's name isn't important) but while they were doing something he accidentally said Jackie's name instead of hers. The only solution he can come up with is that he's in love with his younger sister, and Jackie told him that she can write a thousand pages of why that will never happen.

Grayson is known as an act first think later kind of person, hence he kiss, and he tries and plans to do it again many times when no one's around and its just the two of them.

Its gotten to the point where he's killed another boy (who's name seems to flee him whenever it gets brought up) for asking her if she wanted to have a drink with him. They were on a run and he just somehow managed to get shot in the foot and left behind.

He has no qualms killing things whether it be people or walkers or animals. It just seems like a petty thing to be worried about at a time like this. Jackie needs him and that's where his attention needs to be

Background: Its the same as the other two members of the Smith family except he was the one who had to make the decision about the supplies or Jackie. He truly thought that while they still had their supplies they could go after and rescue her and it would be a win win situation. He wasn't expecting the rain that followed shortly after and he felt physically sick to the point where he threw up.

The guilt was too much for him to handle, so when he and Dylan were hold up in whatever little shelter they could find, he would drink until he passed out. When there wasn't any alcohol, he resorted to downing enough pills or drinking enough cough medicine until he couldn't feel anything anymore. Grayson was like a living, breathing zombie almost.

There was one time where he did try to kill himself, figuring he might as well be a zombie than whatever kind of monster gave their sister away for material things, and Dylan stopped him. He took the blade away from Grayson before he could make a deep enough cut and punched him in the face.

After Dylan told Grayson that Jackie was indeed alive and he could feel it, Grayson devoted all of his time until he found her and she was with him again.

Two years later they found the town of Woodbury, and Dylan was shot in the shoulder by their little sister on purpose. He immediately broke down when he saw Jackie and tried to move to hug her, but the way she pointed the gun at him and told him to stay away before she doesn't miss this time made his blood run cold. His anger flared when he saw Ryan put his hands on her and pulled her away in an attempt to calm her down and he knew right then and there that he had to be there for her.

With Dylan in the infirmary for his shoulder, he figured out which room was Jackie's thanks to some ditzy woman and he went and saw her in the dead of the night. The door opened, and right as she saw who it was, it tried to close and would have if Grayson's foot hadn't been there. He pushed his way in and wrestled her for her guns (which had the safety on thank God) and he finally managed to calm her down over her screaming of "I hate you" and "f*** you".

Grayson apologized for things he didn't even know he did, from taking a piece of candy from her when they were smaller to thinking she was dead when he was drunk, and Jackie just stared at him, indifferent to it all.

She told him slowly and enunciated each word so that he could understand the fact that "you. left. me." and her stone cold words of "I will never forgive either of you for what you did to me." The only thing Grayson could think of doing was kissing her, and so he did. He fought against her as she tried to push him away and pulled back when he felt like it was enough. He quickly left her room after this for another shower.

The next couple of weeks he tried to see if he could forget about what happened and went out with that same ditzy woman that told him where Jackie's room was. He had wall duty one day with her and she accidentally said the wrong thing about his sister and 'accidentally' fell over the wall into a group of about 10 walkers. He claimed he was on a bathroom break and wasn't there to see what happened to her, even though he was strangely calm about it.

Jackie suspected something and went to him in the dead of night, demanding that he tell Wolf what happened to her and he asked her why. She told him that the woman really liked him and he responded with "and I really like you" and then he promptly kissed her again. Jackie fought against him once more and left, threatening to shoot him the next time he did that.

He was walking around the town, taking whatever kind of flowers and a new change of clothes to Jackie and he saw her talking with another boy around her age and that she was laughing at what he said. That same boy didn't come back on the next run they had. ?Those are the only two incidents that have happened in the time ago up until the present, but I'm sure it wasn't the last. The only reason he won't mess with Wolf or Ryan is because even he knows his own boundaries and what lines not to cross.

Family history: He loves his younger twin brother for always being there for him and snapping him out of his little funk when he was about to kill himself. His family history is the same as all the other two's. I've explained greatly how he feels about Jackie.

Any other information: Nope, nothing I can think of.

These are all Unicorn819`s ocs. I`ve decided to change some of it by saying that they weren`t seperated for two years but were for a couple of months.

Name: Evan Frye

Age: 30

Weapons: golden Desert Eagle (hidden under his vest), two Ninja swords (strapped to his back like an X), Ithaca M37 (always at his side), a hunting knife (hidden in his left boot)

Gender: male

Skin tone: peach fair skin

Description: a pretty muscular man standing at 5'7. short black hair, green eyes, a gray vest, black pants, black combat boots, black finger less gloves

Personality: a cruel and heartless criminal that kills just because he is bored. He is a pathological liar and a prodigy with any kind of weapon (be it bullets or blade he knows how to use them) but also very dangerous in close combat. He looks not like the brightest bulb but is in fact rather cunning and knows how to survive

Background: not much is known about his past before the apocalypse. On the day it all started he was part of a prison transport that crashed as a Walker stepped in front of the car. He and three other prisoners survived the crash and managed to get out of the transporter but the other three were quickly either bitten or devoured while he killed the wardens and stole their weapons and keys for the cuffs while getting rid of the walkers. He stole a passing car and left the elderly couple to the Walkers. After quiet a while somewhere on the way he stumbled across Woodbury

Family History: he has and had no family. He had a girlfriend that left him once he was arrested (he secretly hopes she turned into a Walker)

other: nothing.

This is KingKatsu`s oc.

Name: Melanie Sheridan

Age: 22

Weapons: Dagger, hammer, pistol (which she only has on her because it's occasionally useful, she doesn't use it if she doesn't have to as she's much better with melee weapons than she is with any kind of gun)

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Dark olive tone

Description: A mess of short, thick, curly black hair that doesn't even reach her chin in length, her bangs cut short and choppy so that they never get in her eyes. Her eyes are a dark, foresty green, big and round always looking around. She's tall, about 5'8", and looks fairly thin though she's actually much stronger than she seems to be. She wears a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, brown workboots, a toolbelt (where she keeps her weapons), a too-big black t-shirt, a dark green hoodie, and a pair of green fingerless gloves.

Personality: Much more than just a little jittery, she can never seem to sit still or stop looking over her shoulders. She's extremely observant mostly out of fear of being caught off guard, fear being what drives a lot of what she does- she's a rather paranoid person even without the threat of death hanging over her at all times, so the zombie apocalypse only made things worse. She rarely sleeps at night and is almost always exhausted, so while when in a fight adrenaline can kick in and get her through, when things are relatively calm and she's just maybe talking to someone or sitting around she'll probably doze off out of nowhere or completely forget that she's supposed to be listening to someone who's saying something to her. Melanie would also do anything to save her own life, she only really sticks with the people she does because she doesn't want to be on their bad side. She's not the most loyal of people and would switch sides in a heartbeat if she thought doing so was her best option for survival. She'd lie, trick, kill, or do just about anything else to anyone if it meant that she would live.  
Even despite this, she's a generally friendly person to those who it doesn't put her life at risk to talk to. She's quite softspoken, with a naturally quiet speaking voice, and she has a surprisingly dark sense of humor that she's not afraid to share. The more a certain thing scares her, the more she jokes about it in an attempt to make it seem less frightening. She's resourceful and knows how to make her own fun even with nobody else around, and she's used to not being the center of attention- attention scares her, it makes her think she's done something she's wrong. She's more used to blending into the background, and she likes it better that way.

Background: Melanie was born into a big family, people always coming in and out of her house, surrounded by people and noise pretty much her whole life. With so much going on, and plenty of other children to take care of, it was easy for Melanie's parents to forget things every once and a while- her quite often being one of them. Countless times she was left at grocery stores, in parking lots, anywhere that a kid can be forgotten. She faded into the background like white noise, and really, she was happy about it- it meant that she had more time to herself, and she came to be very independent, self-sufficient. For pretty much all her life this is how things were, fading into the background everywhere she went. And she was pretty happy with that.  
Melanie remained at home after high school, attending classes at a nearby community college and finding herself a part time job, but otherwise sticking around at home and doing whatever she could to help out. The idea of a big change like leaving home scared her, she liked things the way they were, and nobody seemed to mind that she stuck around- nobody seemed to notice at all. When the apocalypse came along, her first big issue with it was all the change that came with it, followed immediately by the realization that the death and danger was most definitely the bigger problem. Her family stayed barricaded in their house for a few days before her mother fell ill, died, and turned right there in front of the whole family in the span of just a few days. The entire family panicked, some trying to help others from being attacked and some - like Melanie - instantly deciding they'd rather save their own lives and running. She ran, ran, ran, drove a bit but mostly walked and ran, until finally she managed to get to Woodbury in it's earlier days. She convinced them that her reflexes, skill with melee weapons, and observational skills would make her a good asset, and from then on was a part of it.

Family History: Melanie had a loooot of extended family, probably too many to list, but her immediate family came down to her mother and father Caitlin and Alexander Sheridan, and four siblings- two sisters, Olivia (3 years older) and Gabrielle (2 years younger), and two brothers, Isaac (5 years younger) and Jordan (8 years younger). The status of all of her family except her mother is unknown to her, since she took off running and never looked back. The actual status of her family is currently  
Caitlin - Deceased  
Alexander - Alive, but pretty much on the complete other side of the country.  
Olivia - Alive, with Alexander.  
Gabrielle - Deceased  
Isaac - Deceased  
Jordan - Deceased

Any other information:  
\- Terrible memory, a result of her borderline insomnia.  
\- Has a habit of laughing when she's nervous.

This is catscoolusername`s oc.

A/N I love all of your evil minds. I`m still taking requests so send them in if you have any. See you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sup guys this is Wolf. This is the first chapter of Woodbury SYOC. This shows how Wolf and Ryan found Woodbury.

Crack. A crowbar comes down onto the skull of a walker and we see a short brown haired man with green eyes and another man next to him who has gray eyes and long black hair.

"Where the hell are we?" Ryan asks his companion.

Wolf sighs and looks at the map he has "We`re near a town called Woodbury." Wolf says and then he hears the growls.

"Biters come on lets get them." Ryan says and he smashes his crowbar into the skull the first one. Wolf pushes past him and pulls his bat out and smashes the skulls of the other two in.

"Come the fuck on." Wolf says and they continue walking down the road.

Wolf and Ryan met 3 weeks ago when the apocalypse started when Wolf saved his life when Ryan was trapped outside his survival store. They`ve travelled together since then and have saved each other loads. Wolf and Ryan ran into a camp last week and it didn`t end good.

`Flashback`

"You trying to steal from us?" A man shouts angrily pointing his rifle towards where he saw some intruders sneaking into his camp.

His yelling woke up four more men who came out pointing rifles around. "Can you see them?" One asks another.

"There!" He yells pointing towards where Wolf and Ryan were sneaking away with a bag of supplies.

"Duck"! Wolf orders. They both duck behind a wall.

Bang! Gunshots go off and Ryan is almost hit. "Shit what do we do?" Ryan asks.

Wolf has a look in his cold gray eyes. "We kill em all. They want to kill us? We`ll kill them." Wolf says and Ryan nods in agreement.

Before they can continue a man grabs Wolf and thats when he met his end. "You`re done." He says and then Wolf bites his hand hard and stabs him in the chest killing him. He then stabs him in the head.

Ryan grabs another from behind and stabs him through the head leaving just three.

Wolf stands up with his glock 17 and shoots two in the head leaving one. They walk towards the man who`s out of bullets and Ryan stabs him ignoring his pleas and then Wolf pulls out a lighter and starts a huge fire by burning one of their tents after picking up some gasoline from one of the tents nearby.

"I hope you burn in hell" Wolf says and then he pushes him into the tent.

`End of flashback`

They found Woodbury 10 minutes after their short conversation. "It looks empty." Ryan says looking through his scope on his ak47.

"Yeah only one way to find out. Fire a bullet in the air. If none come out we may be able to stay here." Wolf orders. Ryan fires a bullet.

After a minute of silence none come out so they realise that this place is free from walkers. "What do we do with this place?" Ryan asks.

"Whatever we need to do to survive." Wolf comments and then he walks away.

A/N Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. But until the next chapter see you guys later. 


End file.
